


soft and prickly

by dare121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: An accident at the lab forces Alex to make a very minor change.Kara loves it.





	soft and prickly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marakara/gifts).



> has it really been five months since the last thing i posted? yes. yes it has been. university is the bane of my existence - also it's like the biggest trigger for my depression, sooooooo
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> especially marakara ♥

“I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!” Winn’s hands flew towards her as soon as he’d dropped the fire extinguisher. “Are you okay? Oh my god, did I maim you? Please tell me I didn't maim you. Kara is going to  _ kill _ me.” 

Once her coughing fit had subsided, Alex brought her hand up to her head and glared at Winn.

“If I were you, I’d be more worried about what  _ I'm _ going to do,” she said without malice as she fingered her smoldering hair. She wasn't really angry with Winn, no matter how hard she was glowering at him. Accidents happened in the lab - and she’d make him pay for whatever repairs would need to be issued now. “How bad does it look?”

Winn’s jaw immediately snapped shut.

That told Alex everything she needed to know.

 

-

 

Whistling a carefree tune, Kara set down on her balcony and opened the glass door to her apartment. Alex had told her that she had a surprise waiting for her, and since it wasn't their anniversary or anybody’s birthday, Kara was looking forward to finding out what was going on. 

“Honey, I'm home,” Kara called out, a smile curling around her lips as she kicked the door shut behind her, listening for the click that told her it had locked automatically behind her. Ever since Alex had moved in with her, they’d upgraded the security measures. It was sweet how much she worried.

While she walked towards the kitchen counter, Kara unclipped her cape and listened for a response. She didn't have to wait long.

“Kara,” Alex said, her voice reverberating in Kara’s ears. From the sound of it, Alex was speaking at a normal volume, and Kara instinctively turned in the right direction. “Close your eyes and wait for me to come get you.” 

Dropping her cape over the back of a chair, Kara smiled quietly to herself as she closed her eyes.

Keeping her ears on Alex, Kara listened to the pitter pat of bare feet on wood floors as her girlfriend slowly joined her in the kitchen. 

“Are they closed?” Alex asked, her hands settling on Kara’s waist from behind. “No cheating?” Her lips settled on the side of Kara’s neck and Kara’s grin widened.

“Just as the doctor ordered,” she replied cheekily, sliding her own hands over Alex’s. “Am I forgetting a special occasion?” Alex’s hands were slightly cold to the touch, but Kara had grown fond of their difference in temperature long ago. 

“No.” Alex slowly applied pressure to her hands and guided Kara’s body around until they were face to face. At least as far as Kara could tell; her eyelids were still squeezed shut.

Next, Alex’s fingers curled around Kara’s hands and brought them up. She pressed kisses against each palm, before she pulled them even higher. The sensation that came after surprised Kara.

“Open your eyes,” Alex said quietly, a whisper of nervousness creeping into her words. As soon as Kara obeyed, she could see why.

The soft prickliness under her fingers was the result of Alex’s hair. 

“Wow,” Kara said, wonder settling over her as she inspected the undercut beneath her hands. She couldn't stop sliding the pads of her fingers back and forth, a blush spreading over her cheeks at the new look. “Wow.”

“Winn and I had an accident at the lab with one of our new flamethrowers. I had to get my hair fixed after.” Alex’s hands dropped from Kara’s wrists. “Do you like it?”

Cheeks growing redder and redder by the second, Kara swallowed a mouthful of saliva before opening her mouth to answer. When nothing came out, she closed it and bit her lip. She nodded.

With her eyes narrowing a little, Alex pulled her head away from Kara’s fingers and ran a hand through her new hairstyle. Clearly noting how the gesture affected Kara, a small grin spread along Alex’s lips.

“Oh,” she said, taking a step back and giving Kara a quick, suggestive once-over.

“It looks… nice,” Kara finally managed, trying desperately not to think about how supremely extra hot this new look made Alex look. Before today, Kara hadn't thought that anything could add to her girlfriend’s allure. And  _ yet _ . 

“ _ Nice _ ,” Alex repeated, a teasing glint shimmering in her eyes. “Just nice? I think you can do better than that… your face is a bit too red for  _ nice _ .”

“Oh, shut up,” Kara shot back, before moving forward and taking Alex’s cheeks into her hands. Their lips molded together as Kara pressed herself against Alex, trying to convey just how much she appreciated this  _ accident _ . 

Her task was only slightly hampered by the fact that Alex was more  _ laughing _ than kissing.

“Stop it,” Kara asserted between quick pecks, her fingers moving back into Alex’s hair, completely fascinated by how it felt. Finally, she gave up on the kissing. “It’s not my fault you look so good with this.” 

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and smiled bashfully. Since she was no longer trying to tease Kara, her insecurity had set in.

“I'm glad you like it,” she said happily, closing her eyes when Kara moved closer and nuzzled the short hair with her nose. 

“You look like the punk girl my teenage self wanted to date. Only better, because this time I don't have to pine after her,” Kara whispered, leaving a kiss on Alex’s head. 

Now it was Alex’s turn to blush. 

“I guess I can't be mad at Winn anymore,” she said almost too casually, clearly trying to play off how much Kara’s words had affected her. “I had all sorts of fun revenge plans.”

“I think you owe him a gift certificate.” Kara took a step back, her hands grabbing Alex’s and swinging them around playfully. “You really do look gorgeous.” She shook her head and gave off an embarrassed little laugh. “I feel so much like Kara Danvers right now.” She’d never had to hide her Kryptonian heritage and poise from Alex, but now that Kara was allowed to look and touch and love, she often felt as nervous as she imagined any human did around the person they wanted to be with.

A soft look stole over Alex’s features.

“I love you,” she said, looking about as sappy as Kara felt. 

“And I love you. And your new hair.” Grinning, Kara brushed her nose against Alex’s. “How do you feel about going out and getting some ice cream?”

“There’s ice cream in the fridge,” Alex replied, her blush spreading from her cheeks to her neck. It was sweet. 

“I know, but there aren't any people for me to show off my sexy girlfriend to in there.” To Kara’s satisfaction, her words had officially turned the tables on Alex in terms of teasing, and the resulting shake of Alex’s head made Kara laugh.

“Incorrigible,” Alex scoffed, tipping upwards just slightly and giving Kara a long kiss. “Go get into some other clothes, unless  _ Supergirl _ wants to show off her girlfriend.”

“She might,” Kara shot back, before reaching behind her and grabbing her discarded cape. Quickly, she swung it around Alex’s shoulders and clipped it onto the nice, blue sweater Alex was wearing. It suited her. “She’s very possessive.”

“Mhmm.” Crossing her arms over her chest, Alex nodded towards the bedroom. “Get dressed before I change my mind about going out.”

With a chuckle, Kara saluted and shucked off her shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my friend Coara, who mentioned that a certain someone got an undercut! when will chyler leigh let me live?
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! if you want to support me, follow me on @goshdarnitjay on tumblr xoxo
> 
> unbeta-d


End file.
